Sacrifice
by noire2jais
Summary: Même si c'est dur, même si ça fait mal et même si elle doit rester marquée à vie, elle doit le protéger et se sacrifier.
1. Chapter 1

Bon d'accord, j'ai compris la leçon, plus de Riza/Falman (référence à "Petites nuits à la campagne") mais notés que ça fini en Roy/Riza quand même.

Enfin je vous promet que celle-ci est un bon vieux Roy/Riza de derrière les fagots! Même si elle est pas vraiment joyeuse.

Je vous pris d'excuser aussi l'écriture que je trouve plutôt raté sur cette fic. Mais je vous laisse juger par vous même.

**

* * *

**

**SACRIFICE**

**Chapitre 1 : Bal à l'ambassade.**

Roy Mustang, dans son bel uniforme de cérémonie, serrait des mains depuis le début de la soirée et il s'ennuyait ferme. Soudain on lui tapa sur l'épaule. Il se retourna, la main tendue prêt à échanger de nouvelles politesses interminables mais resta coi devant la personne qui lui faisait face.

-Lieutenant ?

-Bonsoir colonel.

Le lieutenant Hawkeye se tenait devant lui dans une magnifique robe de soirée rosée, fendue plus haut que le genou sur la droite.

-Et bien ? Pourquoi ne dites-vous rien ? Demanda-t-elle un peu gênée dans ses escarpins argentés

-Euh ! Pardon. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici ce soir.

-En fait, j'ai pensé qu'après tout, cette soirée c'est un peu comme si vous étiez en service et mon boulot est de vous protéger lorsque vous êtes en service alors me voilà.

-Je vous remercie lieutenant mais vous compter vous débarrasser des mes agresseurs potentiels à coup de sac à main ?

Elle eu un petit sourire que le colonel qualifia mentalement de coquin.

-Ne commettez pas l'erreur de me penser sans défense, colonel.

-Je vous préfère comme ça de toute façon. Déclara-t-il en lui proposant galamment son bras.

Elle l'accepta et ils reprirent leur tour de salle.


	2. Chapter 2

SVP : Un petit clic sur mon profil, un autre sur l'adresse de mon blog et hop ! Plein de photo top cool de Fullfull !

Sinon bonne lecture du chap 2 !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Attenta à l'ambassade**

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit ils se retrouvèrent sur le balcon pour prendre l'air.

-Que cette soirée est ennuyeuse ! S'exclama Mustang après avoir profité de la brise fraîche du soir. Heureusement que vous êtes venue sinon je serais probablement déjà mort d'ennui.

-N'en rajoutez pas colonel, ce bal pour la fête national était une bonne idée.

-Ce bal ? Je n'appelle pas ça un bal mais une réunion de gros bonnets. Un bal ! En temps de guerre, c'est du n'importe quoi !

Ils se turent réfléchissant à la situation militaire qui se dégradait à l'Est.

-Avez-vous des nouvelles dans l'affaire de cet attenta à Lior ?

-Un peu. D'après l'homme que nous avons fait prisonnier, un certain Greed aurait formé une armée clandestine afin de tuer le généralissime et de prendre sa place à la tête du pays.

-Voilà pourquoi il n'est pas au bal ?

-Bien sûr ! Ce serait suicidaire de sa part de sortir avec cette atmosphère de danger constante. Il est à l'abri dans une cache connu de quelques personnes seulement, comme moi.

Ils savourèrent encore un peu la douceur de la nuit puis rentrèrent dans la salle où un général était en train de faire un discours sur la fête nationale et l'état de guerre dans lequel le pays était plongé.

-Mais ne perdons pas espoir ! Dit-il avant que la salle ne soit plongée dans le noir.

Des cris retentirent, Riza se rapprocha instinctivement de Mustang et glissa sa main entre ses cuisses, effleurant la crosse rassurante de son revolver. Lorsque des hommes masqués surgirent devant eux et tentèrent de les séparer, elle n'hésita plus et fit feu. Elle visait, évidemment, au-dessus des têtes pour ne blesser personne dans la salle malheureusement les ravisseurs l'avaient bien compris. Avant qu'elle n'est pu réagir ils la désarmèrent et un autre, venant de derrière elle, lui enfonça une cagoule sur la tête. Elle entendit un bruit d'eau puis les jurons du colonel et enfin les échos d'une bagarre avant qu'un coup sur la tête ne la fasse s'évanouir.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal, un sifflement constant résonnait à ses oreilles. Elle voulut ouvrir les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle était encore cagoulée. Elle amorça alors un geste pour s'en débarrasser mais elle était également menottée à une chaise. Des pas retentirent dans la pièce et la cagoule fut brusquement remplacée par une lumière aveuglante. 

-Bonjour lieutenant Hawkeye.

Celle-ci cligna furieusement des yeux mais ne distinguait toujours rien.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est moi qui pose les questions. Répondit la voix calme et grave.

-Où est le colonel ?

-Vous n'êtes pas une gentille fille lieutenant.

-Je veux savoir où il est !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous le rejoindrez après avoir répondu à quelques petites questions.

Plus de doute possible, elle avait belle et bien été kidnappé.

-Bon. Première question : Où est le généralissime ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Répondit-elle fermement.

-Moi je crois que si. Répondit la voix en prenant un ton mielleux qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

-Je vous dis que non ! Je ne suis que lieutenant, on ne me confit pas d'information de ce poids !

-Vous savez donc qu'il a été caché. Qui vous l'a dit ?

#Merde ! Hawkeye ! Tiens ta langue !#

-Personne. Mais en temps de guerre aussi violents je suppose que l'on n'expose pas son chef d'état à tous les dangers.

-Inutile d'essayer de me rouler. Qui vous l'a dit ?

La voix s'était faîtes plus grave encore, plus sérieuse et aussi plus dangereuse. Riza se sentit en mauvaise posture.

-Personne. Répéta-t-elle. Je l'ai deviné toute seule.

Elle ne vit pas la gifle arriver à cause de la lumière et poussa un cri plus de surprise que de douleur.

-Je commence gentiment, tu as remarqué ? Mais cela ne durera pas si tu continu à me mentir je pourrais devenir plus méchant. Répond à ma question : Qui te l'a dit ?

Devant l'absence de réponse l'homme leva sa main et Riza serra les dents en prévention du coup qu'il allait lui donner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Retrouvaille**

Mustang était réveillé depuis un temps indéterminé à cause de la cagoule qu'il avait devant les yeux. En bougeant un peu il sentait les cordes nouées autour de ses poignets et le dallage froid sous lui. Après maints efforts, il réussit à s'asseoir en tailleur.

-Colonel ?

Mustang se retourna vivement vers la droite et se faisant cogna son dos contre une grille.

-Qui est là ?

-Adjudant Bald ! Mon colonel.

-Comment savez-vous que je suis colonel ? Demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

-A cause de vos épaulettes.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Je n'en sais rien, moi aussi j'ai eu droit à la cagoule.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour me l'enlever ?

-Je ne peux pas, nous sommes dans des cellules différentes.

-Vous pourriez me détacher, si je m'approchais ?

-Oui, je vais vous guider jusqu'à moi.

Ce ne fut pas facile mais finalement ils réussirent sans trop de mal et bientôt Mustang se retrouva à l'air libre mais en cage car il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire cette prison. Il regarda autour et découvrit un nombre incalculable d'autre cage ou était séquestrer d'autres soldats, au moins une vingtaine. Celui qui l'avait délivré était mal en point. Les blessures qu'il portait montraient clairement qu'il avait été torturé. Mais pour l'instant il avait une question plus importante à résoudre.

-Adjudant ?

-Oui mon colonel !

-Etiez-vous là lorsque l'on m'a amené ?

-Oui, ça fait un moment que je suis là.

-Y avait-il une jeune femme blonde en robe de soirée avec moi à ce moment ?

-Non, mon colonel. Vous étiez seul.

Il soupira mais ne se laissa pas aller, il devait se sortir de là, malheureusement on lui avait, évidemment, enlevé ses gants. Le seule chose qu'il restait à faire c'était récolter le plus d'information possible sur l'ennemi.

-Alors Bald ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent savoir ?

-Pleins de choses, en tant qu'adjudant du généralissime, ils pensaient que je savais où il était caché et quand il voulait frapper, avec combien d'hommes et d'autres choses du même genre.

-Je vois.

Un grincement de porte les prévint de l'arrivé de leurs geôliers, Bald s'éloigna rapidement du colonel et en effet cinq hommes s'approchèrent. Le chef se pencha vers Mustang qui s'était levé pour faire face à l'ennemi.

-Bonjour colonel Roy Mustang.

Celui-ci lui envoya un regard noir.

-Alors dis-moi Roy, où se cache ce cher généralissime ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Allons Roy ! Ton lieutenant est au courant même si elle ne nous a rien dit. Fit-il avec une petite moue déçue.

Mustang blêmit : ils avaient torturé Riza. Il ne devait absolument pas montrer qu'il était furieux et inquiet. Il adressa donc au terroriste un sourire provocant.

-Vous ne la ferez jamais parler. Je la connais mieux que vous.

-Oh ! Mais ce n'est pas elle que l'on veut faire parler. C'est toi.

Sur ces mots il déverrouilla la grille et ses hommes jetèrent une personne sur lui avant de refermer la porte et de s'en aller. Le premier réflexe qu'il eut fut de se débarrasser du corps qui pesait sur le sien puis il reconnut la robe rosée.

-Riza !

Il l'a retourna et découvrit son joli visage rougit et enflé des nombreux coups qu'elle avait reçus, sa lèvre inférieure saignait.

-Riza ! Vous m'entendez ?

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et esquiva un faible sourire, puis se releva doucement en l'observant de haut en bas.

-Colonel ! Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, bien sûr mais vous, que vous ont-ils fait ? S'indigna-t-il en passant doucement son pouce sur sa lèvre rouge.

-Ce n'est rien, ils m'ont juste posé quelques questions

-Lieutenant ! Dit-il d'un ton réprobateur. Inutile de me mentir. Que leur avez-vous dit ?

-Rien bien sûr ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ?

-Excusez-moi.

-Ils veulent savoir où nous cachons le généralissime.

-Je sais, l'adjudant Bald m'a mis au courant.

Riza échangea un rapide salut avec son collègue.

-Et vous colonel, que vous ont-ils fait ?

-Rien, je me suis juste réveillé ici.

-C'est étrange qu'il m'interroge avant vous.

-Oui, de part mon grade je suis censé avoir plus d'informations que vous.

-Pensez-vous qu'on nous recherche ? Demanda-t-elle après un temps de réflexion.

-Evidemment, D'après la liste d'invités, ils ont dû s'apercevoir que nous manquions.

-Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas sur la liste.

-Comment êtes-vous entrée alors ?

-J'ai un peu baratiné le videur. Avoua-t-elle confuse.

-Quoi ! Vous ? Vous avez dragué le videur pour entrer ?

-J'ai dit baratiné pas dragué.

-Vous me surprenez Riza. Fit-il avec un sourire à la fois dragueur et rassurant.

Elle releva une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux et il aperçut ses poignets mordus jusqu'au sang par les menottes qui l'avaient retenu prisonnière lorsqu'elle prenait des coups. Un accès de colère le submergea mais il se retint de le montrer, peut être étaient-ils surveillés et dans ce cas il ne fallait pas qu'il montre un quelconque intérêt pour la jeune femme au risque de la mettre en danger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Souillée **

Dans les jours qui suivirent, ils considérèrent que cela faisait plusieurs jour car en l'absence de fenêtre ou de montre aucun repère temporel n'étaient présents, ils eurent donc le temps d'examiner leur prison et de faire connaissance avec les autres soldats. Ceux-ci avaient tous étés interrogés et certains ne revenaient parfois jamais des interrogatoires. Aucun n'était plus haut gradé que lieutenant, il y avait bien eut un major mais il n'avait pas fait long feu d'après leurs dires. La venue du colonel avait fait remonter l'espoir dans le cœur de tous ses jeunes, surtout que ce n'était pas n'importe quel colonel mais l'alchimiste de flammes Roy Mustang, ils étaient convaincus qu'il saurait les tirer de là ou que quelqu'un viendrait les délivrer. Ils étaient tous prêt à le suivre, il était devenu leur supérieur de part son grade mais surtout de part son charisme et son don pour remonter le moral des troupes, même à distance car toutes les cellules n'étaient pas jointes. Au bout d'un moment à veillé, le sommeil se fit sentir, ils installèrent des tours de gardes pour que l'un d'entre eux soit toujours réveillé en cas de danger. Plusieurs longues heures plus tard des pas retentirent à nouveau et le groupe d'hommes habituels était de retour.

-Bon, on va conclure un marché tous les deux Roy. Je te donne une info, tu me donnes une info, etc. etc. D'ac ?

Mustang lui répondit un gros rien du tout agrémenté d'un joli regard noir.

-Je vois. Dit-il sans se départir de son calme. Je m'appelle Greed, chef de la résistance contre l'armée.

Mustang enregistra le nom de celui qu'il fallait abattre ainsi que les détails de son visage pour pouvoir faire un portrait robot lorsqu'ils seraient libérés mais ne dit rien.

-Allez Roy ! A toi.

-Je ne dirais rien.

Greed soupira.

-A toi de voir.

Sur l'un de ses gestes quatre hommes entrèrent dans la cellule. D'eux d'entre eux immobilisèrent le colonel tandis que les deux autres s'emparaient de Riza. Ils reçurent quand même quelques mauvais coups avant de parvenir à leur fin. Juste avant de s'en aller, Greed se retourna vers Mustang une dernière fois avec un regard désolé.

-C'est à cause de toi, Roy, que je lui fais ça. C'est ta faute.

Celui-ci fut soudain saisit d'un doute, il savait que Riza était assez forte pour résister aux coups mais il semblait que Greed n'avait pas prévu ça. Les deux petites heures qui suivirent parurent des éternités à Mustang qui tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Enfin ils lui ramenèrent la jeune femme. Elle semblait évanouie mais son visage n'était pas plus abîmé que lorsqu'elle était partie. Cependant, il ne put retenir un cri d'horreur quant, en la retournant sur le dos, il aperçut au niveau de l'entrejambe une tache rouge. Il posa vivement sa veste et l'en recouvrit en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle gémit et ouvrit douloureusement les yeux.

-Je n'ai rien dit colonel. Murmura-t-elle.

-Vous auriez dû ! S'écria-t-il. Dites-leur tout mais qu'ils arrêtent ça ! Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que ces monstres vous ont fait ?

-Ce n'est rien.

-Je vous interdis de dire ça.

Les soldats des autres cellules ayant bien compris la situation se retournèrent pour leur laisser un semblant d'intimité.

-Je vous promets de vous sortir de là lieutenant, je vous le promets.

Elle lui sourit doucement, tentant de lui montrer qu'elle croyait en lui quoiqu'il fasse et s'endormit très vite. Le lendemain, enfin ils leur semblaient que c'était le lendemain, Greed revint et reposa sa question.

-Allez-vous faire foutre. Fut-la réponse de mustang.

-Oh ! Il parle ! S'exclama-t-il. J'ai bien faillis croire que t'étais muet Roy.

Dans un claquement de doigts, ses hommes ouvrirent la cellule mais cette fois Mustang était près à se battre et il mit KO trois hommes avant que le quatrième ne l'assomme par derrière, il entendit vaguement Riza le supplier puis il s'évanouit. Lorsqu'il revint à lui elle avait de nouveau disparut, ils la lui rendirent un peu plus tard dans un état encore plus mauvais que la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci elle ne put retenir ses larmes en se blottissant dans ses bras.

-Je vais tout leur dire Riza, je préfèrerais mille fois qu'ils me torturent physiquement plutôt que ça.

-Non ! S'écria-t-elle. Si vous parlez, vous n'aurez plus aucune utilité pour eux et ils vous tueront. Mon boulot est de vous garder en vie coûte que coûte alors je vous en supplie, laissez-les faire et surtout ne dites rien.

Cela lui coûtait beaucoup de dire ça car elle avait vraiment peur pour la première fois de sa vie mais elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Sa vie entière avait été consacrée à sa sécurité et elle n'allait sûrement pas craquer au premier obstacle un peu difficile à franchir. Même si elle se sentait souillée, misérable et même si cette torture était insoutenable pour l'un comme pour l'autre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Bienvenue en enfer.**

Le jour suivant leur kidnappeur revint. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant Riza poser une main qui se voulait apaisante sur le bras de son supérieur.

-Alors Roy ? Es-tu prêt à parler ou faut-il que l'on baise quelques fois encore ton charmant lieutenant ?

Roy bondit en avant dans un cri de rage mais Greed était placé de telle façon que les mains meurtrières du colonel restaient à bonne distance.

-JE TE TUERAIS SALOPARD ! J'AURAIS TA PEAU FILS DE PUTE ! Hurla-t-il.

-Tu savais que presque tous mes hommes sont passés dessus maintenant ?

-ENCULE ! JE TE BUTERAIS !

-Allez chercher la fille. Ordonna-t-il, toujours très calme, à ses hommes.

-Sauf votre respect monsieur. Entama l'un d'eux après une hésitation. Si on entre dans cette cellule il va nous dépecer vivant !

-Oh ! Ça peut s'arranger. Dit-il.

Avant que quiconque n'ai pu réagir, Greed sortit un flingue et tira dans la jambe droite du prisonnier. Celui-ci hurla de douleur et s'effondra, Riza se jeta sur lui mais les hommes de Greed profitèrent de l'impuissance du colonel pour lui enlever son lieutenant.

-NE DITES RIEN, COLONEL ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE NE LEUR DITES RIEN ! Lui cria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux alors qu'ils l'emmenaient.

-Riza ! Appela-t-il.

Pour la première fois Greed ne les suivit pas, au lieu de ça il brandit une radio.

-Regarde mon pote, je t'ai amené un peu de musique.

Il posa le transistor par terre pour qu'il soit au niveau de Mustang, toujours immobilisé au sol pas sa jambe blessée, l'alluma et chercha un moment la station désirée. Soudain il reconnut la voix de Riza dans le poste.

-Non ! Laissez-moi !

-Allons, laisse-toi faire c'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

-Ne pose pas tes sales pattes sur moi, gros lard !

-Ah ! C'est cette station que je cherchais ! S'extasia Greed en montant le son.

-Arrêtez ça ! S'interposa l'adjudant Bald.

Greed sourit mais ne fit rien, la voix de Riza commençait à monter sous le coup de la panique.

-Laissez-moi ! Je ne sais rien ! Non ! Ne faîtes pas ça ! Non ! Non ! NON ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! NOOOOOON !

La suite ne fut qu'une succession de cris et de pleurs déchirants, de bruit de lutte et de gloussements des hommes. La plus part des prisonniers préférait se boucher les oreilles plutôt que d'écouter ça, ça leur faisait mal à tous mais aucun ne souffrait autant que Mustang qui laissa les larmes couler silencieusement le long de ses joues. Seul Greed semblait se réjouir de la situation, il se léchait avidement les babines et Roy pouvait voir qu'il adorait ça à la bosse immonde qui déformait son pantalon, il prenait son pied, cet enfoiré prenait son pied en écoutant Riza se faire violer. Mustang décida d'arrêter tout ça. Au diable le généralissime, personne ne pouvait endurer ça.

-Arrêtez. Dit-il très calmement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis Roy ? Je t'entends pas à cause de cette garce.

-Je vais tout vous dire. Capitula-t-il en serrant les dents.

Greed coupa le transistor et à ce moment un homme entra en courant dans l'allée.

-Monsieur ! S'écria-t-il. On a besoin de vous là haut, il y a un problème.

-Ne change pas d'idée Roy, on te ramène ta copine dès qu'ils ont fini.

Puis il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, un moment après, comme il l'avait prédit, ont rendis Riza au colonel. Elle était belle et bien évanouie cette fois. Ces monstres n'avaient vraiment pas d'état d'âme et ils ne devaient pas y aller doucement vue l'agrandissement de la tache rouge sur sa belle robe de soirée, qui n'était plus aussi belle toute pleine de terre. Riza n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, plusieurs de ses ongles étaient cassés et elle portait des traces de coups prouvant qu'elle s'était débattue avec l'énergie du désespoir. Son petit visage pâle comme la mort était tout en sueur et des mèches de cheveux sales étaient collé devant ses yeux clos. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il l'a blottit contre lui et plongea dans un état semi-comateux. Les heures puis les jours défilèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des bruits et des cris étouffés lui parvenaient à intervalles irréguliers mais il n'y faisait plus attention, il ne voulait plus y faire attention, il voulait seulement qu'on les laisse tranquille, lui et elle. Il ne réagit que lorsque quelqu'un essaya de le séparer de Riza.

-Allez vous faire foutre sale enfoiré !

-Colonel ?

Il reconnut la voix de son second.

-Havok ? S'étonna-t-il en s'écartant un peu de Riza.

Celui-ci poussa un cri d'horreur à la vue de la jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas reconnu tout d'abord.

-Toi aussi ils t'ont attrapé ? Demanda Mustang d'une voix pâteuse et enrayée sans voir l'unité de sauvetage qui libérait les autres prisonniers. Et bien : Bienvenue en enfer.

-Mais non ! On vient vous sauver colonel !

-Ah ! Bon.

C'était la seule chose dont il était capable à cet instant. Il se laissa évacuer sans rien dire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Renaissance**

Lorsque Riza se réveilla, une douleur immonde s'empara de son bas-ventre. Elle gémit et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

-Riza ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit une chambre d'hôpital, Mustang se tenait devant elle, appuyé sur une béquille. Il avait un petit air de chien battu sur le visage et s'approcha doucement, se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Je suis désolé ! Dit-il. J'ai été lâche, j'ai eu peur de mourir et je me suis servi de vous pour me rassurer, tant qu'il vous …vous torturait moi j'étais à l'abri. Je ne…

Elle le coupa en lui prenant doucement la main.

-Combien de temps suis-je rester inconsciente ?

-Trois jours. Répondit-il penaud.

Ses lèvres s'illuminèrent d'un sourire affectueux.

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser deux minutes sans que vous ne perdiez l'esprit alors ?

Sa réaction fut plus que surprenante car il se laissa glisser à genoux devant le lit et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Pardon ! Pardon !

Elle le prit tendrement contre elle tandis qu'il craquait enfin après des jours de tension abominable.

-Merci d'avoir été là. Lui dit-elle alors qu'il ne pouvait s'arrêter de sangloter comme un enfant.

-Je …je n'ai rien fait pour vous protéger.

-Vous n'avez fait que votre devoir et j'ai fait le mien.

-Regardez où ça nous a conduit. Ne me dîtes pas que vous vous en remettrez parce que je ne le croirais pas.

Elle baissa les yeux sachant à quel point il avait raison, de plus qu'enrôlée dans l'armée très tôt et tout de suite éprise de lui elle n'avait jamais connu d'hommes avant cela. Quoi de pire que le viol pour sa première expérience ? Rien. Même si elle se savait assez forte pour ne rien laissez paraître, elle mettrait sûrement des mois pour s'en remettre et des années pour pouvoir se retrouver dans les bras d'un homme sans revoir les visages immondes de ses agresseurs et pour oublier le froid de sa cellule et la peur à l'écoute des pas résonnant dans l'allée de cette maudite prison.

-Riza !

Elle sortit de ses sombres pensées.

-Je n'aime pas quand votre regard est vague comme ça.

-Ça va. Le rassura-t-elle.

Il la regarda un long moment, voyant avec quelle force elle affrontait ce qu'un destin cruel lui avait affligé, à elle, si fragile, petite fille parmis un monde d'adulte. Il avait envie de la protéger, de ne pas commettre une deuxième fois l'erreur qu'il avait fait en la mettant en danger, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu plus tôt ? Cette femme n'avait pas sa place dans l'armée.

-Lieutenant vous êtes renvoyée.

-Pardon ?

-Vous êtes renvoyée, dès que vous serez remise sur pied vous libérerez votre logement de fonction et votre bureau.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Je resterais alchimiste d'état jusqu'à la fin de la guerre et après, si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais que vous acceptiez de devenir la femme du misérable que je suis.

Elle resta un instant stupéfaite de sa tirade puis desserra enfin les lèvres.

-Colonel…

-Plus de colonel ! Coupa-t-il autoritairement.

-Et bien, Roy, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Pourquoi voulez-vous m'épouser ?

-Parce que je ne veux plus risquer de te perdre. J'ai une petite maison de campagne au bord de la mer est-ce que tu accepterais de m'y attendre ?

-Certainement pas ! Je resterais ici jusqu'à ce que tu quittes l'armée.

-Non, tu es trop exposée au danger ici.

-Et alors ? On ne sait pas combien de temps mettra cette guerre pour se finir, je ne veux pas attendre des années loin de toi. Nous partirons de l'armée pour nous installer dans cette maison ensemble une fois que le conflit aura pris fin.

-Ça veut dire oui ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

-Oui.

Ils se marièrent civilement dès la sortie de Riza de l'hôpital mais se promirent de faire un vrai mariage lorsqu'ils seraient installés. Ce fut une longue année pour eux mais ils ne perdaient jamais espoir, Riza reprenait peu à peu confiance en elle, même si Roy n'avait toujours pas eu le droit et le privilège de la toucher. Parfois pendant la nuit elle se réveillait en sursaut en hurlant ou sursautait au moindre frôlement, heureusement il était vraiment patient, surtout qu'il avait assisté à ce qu'elle avait vécu et pouvait donc mieux gérer ses crises d'angoisses. Lorsque enfin la guerre prit fin sur un traité de paix, ils donnèrent tous deux leur démission et partirent loin dans cette maison secondaire sur la côte. Riza mit deux autres années encore à se remettre doucement et à autoriser son mari à lui faire l'amour et les premières fois furent difficile bien sûr mais une fois la machine en route elle ne mit pas longtemps pour tomber enceinte. La naissance de leur fils marqua plus qu'une fin heureuse pour eux : un nouveau départ.


End file.
